


独家停驻

by thebrightstar



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightstar/pseuds/thebrightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《时间旅行者的妻子》AU<br/>Harry是一个时间旅行者，他会被投掷到生命中任意的时间点中。在二十岁的时候他碰到了Peter，彼此成为挚友。二十二岁的时候他恰好回到Peter十八岁的时候，试图逆转格温惨死的命运。Peter最后一次见他，是在年老濒死前遇到十五岁的他。</p>
<p>（《时间旅行者的妻子》结尾那句话“我爱你，永永远远。时间没有什么了不起。” 非常感动我）</p>
            </blockquote>





	独家停驻

**Author's Note:**

> 因为情节需要所以对电影原作的时间线有改动。涉及电影时间范畴的情节与原作基本一致，有些微调整。

I want a brighter word than bright,a fairer word than fair

【一】

年老后的皮特帕克有时候会觉得生命太长了。然后他就会想到哈利奥斯本。他感到心脏被遥远飘忽地捶了一拳，是那种钝钝的力量，从几十年前的时光里喊打喊杀地呼啸过来，一路摩擦着狭窄的巷道，噼里啪啦火光四溅，然而终于追至今日，力度已显颓势，最后不情不愿地用外围敲击了他的心房一下，震荡出嗡嗡的微型余波，归于平静。

当他将这样的感受描述给他的心脏科医生时，医生楞了许久，道，“你的口水要掉下来了。” 没错，他已经活到无法控制自己的唾液与脸部肌肉的年纪了。然而他还记得第一次见到哈利奥斯本的画面。他有那么多缺点，零零总总，在他漫长的生涯无止境地磕绊着他，活至人生的末尾几年，他终于明白过来，自己最具摧毁性的缺点是拥有着优秀的记性。

那是一个热闹的夜晚，学校的礼堂里坐满了新生，舞台剧《道林格雷的画像》演到中途，中场休息，酒红色的绒布拉上，疏忽亮起的灯光将礼堂照得灯火通明。坐在后排的皮特帕克的眼睛一下子没有从黑暗中习惯过来，他无意识地伸手用力揉了揉双眼，一不小心，感到隐形眼镜快要掉出眼眶了，他赶紧不动声色地将其拨回去，转动着头眨了眨眼。然后他就看到了哈利奥斯本， 在世界从混沌一片转为清晰明亮的一秒里，他看到了他。

那是一个异常年轻的少年，正在将毛毯盖向他左手边的一位老太太。不知什么缘故，毛毯一次次地往下滑落，于是他一次次地用手捏着毛毯的边缘将其提拉上去，掖在老太太的脖子下。所以皮特看清了他的手腕，纤细得惊人，像在风雨中摇曳的一枝花的茎叶，快要凋零了，甚至承受不住一个礼节性的吻。他长得漂亮极了，白皙的皮肤，在橘黄色的礼堂灯光下照得暖绒狨的，两条温柔的长眉，瘦削的下颚线条，精确地画出一个完美角度的下巴，少一分就显得精明尖利，多一分就显得不够灵活剔透。然而衬在这极度年轻的皮相之上的是一双疲倦而忧郁的眼睛，像是十九世纪贵族的肖像，落满了灰尘，有了裂痕与污迹，你能想象的出他原本全新时候的样子是多么清澈明亮，然而他现在就是无法修复的被损毁的古迹遗物，每一寸的气息都透露着他已落时。这种剧烈的反差，皮特心里掀起骇浪。他往皮特的方向看了看，仿佛感知到了一束陌生人的目光，他的眼神就像是从遥远的河岸闲闲地抛过来。

他看得怔怔的，觉得时光被拉慢了，拉成了一条丝。他以前不知道，除了电影能够快进、慢进，现实也可以快进、慢进。他的所有视觉都被放缓了数倍，胸腔里的心脏却在加倍轰鸣着。直到从里侧走出来的女生撞倒了他的矿泉水瓶，他才从这样奇异的体验里抽身出来，他对着慌乱的女生说了几声没关系，擦干了裤脚上的水渍，再抬起头来，那个少年与老太太已经不见了。他懊悔极了，尽管不知道理由。

十八岁的皮特帕克是一个快乐的小镇青年，抵达纽约以前，他的人生一帆风顺，没经历过什么惊涛骇浪。他喜欢踢足球，他的伯母认为他毫无天分，因为常常有邻居告状他将玻璃窗踢碎了或是将盆栽踢得稀巴烂。学科中他最喜欢生物，因为这几乎是所有女生最差劲的科目，放学后总有女生找他补习，他喜欢闻到女生俯身写公式时垂下来的头发的味道。这也就是他作为一个小镇青年的唯一乐趣了，搜集女生头发的味道，红头发长着雀斑的班长是香橙味的，住在隔壁的棕发女生是栗子味的，那个胖胖的小女孩总是透露着甜味，大约是西瓜，但也有可能是草莓。不过他从来没谈过恋爱，因为小女孩们总是嫌他小鸡仔一般瘦削的身体和结结巴巴的口音。

这项无恋爱史的纪录携带着他进入了大学，以至于让他根本无法意识到他刚刚面对那位素不相识的少年的全部反应，被世人称为一见钟情。他张望了一会儿，就不再做努力，靠在椅背上等剧目重新开演。

酒红色的绒布再次拉开。有着尖利声音的公爵夫人说道，“要是像我这样的老太婆脸红，可不是好兆。啊，亨利勋爵！希望你告诉我有什么办法恢复青春。” 皮特认出扮演公爵夫人的女生就是当初死活拉他进话剧社的副社长，如今她画着舞台浓妆穿着华服，倒有些认不出了。当时社团节，他漫无目的地闲逛，忽然被一只手抓住了袖口，女生大大咧咧地邀请他入社，并且承诺他可以演上新生话剧节的保留剧目《道林格雷的画像》中的男主角道林格雷。他半信半疑地加入了，排练了几次，终究因为结结巴巴念不出长对白而使得他只能坐在学校礼堂后排观看了。据说他们后来从外校找了一个男生来演，叫什么来着，他的姓氏实在太怪异，皮特一时又记不起来。年轻时候的他，记忆力其实非常的差劲。

舞台上的亨利勋爵问道，“公爵夫人，你能不能记起年轻时犯过什么大错误？”

“恐怕多得很。”

“那就重新再犯。”亨利勋爵讲出了名句。“一个人想恢复青春，只消重演过去干的蠢事就够了。”

皮特坐不住了，没有了那个少年，他顿时觉得戏索然无味极了，即使观众席一篇黑漆漆，于他来说却有着巨变，仿佛世界的光源被抽走了。他起身出礼堂。

礼堂的侧边就是学校的公告板，除了张贴学校的公告例如作弊处分或放假通知外，更多地是贴满了社团的招新广告与私人的传单，比如求合租伙伴的。皮特前几天就在那里贴了一张合租的广告，希冀着有人可以与他分担房租。此刻他惶惶然地漫步在小道上，想去公告板上看看有没有人回复。

橘黄色的路灯下面站着一个人，面容不清，似乎有些近视了，将面庞贴近了公告板。皮特一怔，是那个少年。

他心跳如雷，缓缓地走上前去，看到那个少年正在看他的合租广告。他觉得自己站得足够近了，然而少年依旧用认真的神气直视着前方，浓密的睫毛在灯光的照射下在颧骨处地扫出一片斜斜的阴影，他的整个人都被包裹在不真实的温暖中。

“嗨。”皮特局促道。

他听到了，缓缓地转过头。“嗨。”他回应道。

“我……我刚刚在礼堂看到你了，嘿。你和一位老妇人在一起，她是你的祖母吗？我觉得挺没劲的就出来了，你呢，也觉得无聊吗？你在这里干嘛呢。啊，我呢，我其实在找合租的伙伴。我在想……”皮特语无伦次到差点把舌头咬掉，最终他放弃挣扎，一声不吭，盯着鞋子，等着他的回应。

“哦，是吗，其实我觉得那部剧很好看。”他的声音非常柔和。

“我，我其实也觉得很不错。永远不老的美少年，什么的。”说完才觉得懊悔，他相信他真的可以闭嘴了。

“是啊，永远不老的美少年。”他笑着重复了一下，“虽然永远不老，但最终还是死了。”

“没错……”话题不知道为什么变得往意外的方向驶去，皮特没话找话道，“你刚刚看的那个合租广告，”他伸手点了一下公告栏，又缩回来，“是我的。”

“帕克先生，”他道，“我正在找合租的人……”

“叫我皮特就好了！”他急吼吼地插进来，结果没听到对方的下半句，“诶？你刚说什么？”

“我在找合租的人，我可以和您合租吗？”

“当然可以了！”他又差点咬到了自己的舌头。为了表示决心，他快步过去就把公告栏上的合租启示撕下来。“我们现在是室友了，哈！室友！”他傻里傻气道，又想到了什么，“我还不知道你叫什么？”

“哈利。”

“哈利！”他顿时觉得唇齿生香。他伸出手来，又觉得都是年轻人，握手未必搞的太过隆重正式，于是伸到一半又改为用力地拍了拍他的肩膀。“那么，你是这里的学生吗？我是生物系的新生。”

他低垂着眼睛摇摇头，金色的头发在灯下发着熠熠的光。

“那你在附近工作？”皮特诧异，总觉得他年纪小极了，不像已经工作的成年人。

他依旧摇摇头。

“那么，你……离家出走了？”只能把他当做叛逆的高中生来看了？

“噢，”他抬起头，嘴角拉出一个微妙的弧度，“可以这么说。”

“啊……”皮特有些迟疑起来。一个离家出走的高中生，并不是什么理想的合租对象。

哈利又补充道，“不仅如此，我还杀了一个人，所以我需要找个地方躲起来。您能帮忙吗？”

【二】

树叶与树叶之间的缝隙很小，狭窄而不规则的，但是投射到地面上的光点却是清一色大小的圆。小学就学到的原理，大致是因为阳光从茫茫远的距离照射过来。皮特咬着草根躺在足球场边的树荫下，眯着眼睛看远处。记得小学老师为了说明得更加清楚还做了个小实验，七八岁的皮特从椅子上站起来用手撑在桌子上惊叹着——“真的诶”。与眼睛所见完全相悖的逻辑常识，当时的皮特觉得不可思议极了。在未来的日子里，他学到更多更复杂的知识，羽毛和铁球同时落地，之类的，有很多都是“你一定以为是这样吧……其实不是你想的这样哦”的性质。

从一到十的分数范围，皮特帕克的乐于助人指数大概是七，冒险指数大概只有三了。所以他躺在地上，用几本薄薄的练习册叠在额头上，怎么都想补明白自己怎么能让那个看起来漂亮又危险的少年住进了他的公寓。

“什、什么……”皮特记得他当时结巴了。

“哦，不对，”对方笑着揉鼻子，“我这样说，似乎让你误解啦。正确的时态是，我‘即将’杀一个人，而你是唯一能阻止这件事情的人。”

“啊……啊？！”

皮特打开公寓的门，没有他想象中的一片狼藉或者血迹斑斑，他叹了口气，想着自己果然是想多了吧，枪战片阴谋论什么的还是离自己的生活很远。那个男生，哈利，对，哈利，只是想吸引自己的注意力，就像每个幼稚的青少年那样。

他随手把书包往背后的沙发一甩，从沙发背后传来“哎哟”一声，随即一个金色毛茸茸的头冒了出来。

“对不起——”皮特单手拿着水杯尴尬地转过来，“我还没习惯这儿有人……”

“没关系，”斜躺着的哈利用手肘撑起来，挥了挥书，算作解释。随后又跟了一句，“反正这也不是你第一次伤到我了。”

“什么？”皮特诧异。

“哈、哈……没什么，”哈利笑起来，“我在看你书架上的书……”

“都是些漫画啦。”被转移注意力的皮特不好意思地挠头。

“这本很不错，”晃了晃书脊，“《时间回旋》。”

“啊……是吧，”皮特心里努力回忆着这本书的内容，可惜完全记不起来。

“地球被包裹进了透明膜里，外面的宇宙飞速运转，然而过了一亿年，地球也才过了一年而已。”哈利合上书，“我还没看完，看到杰森的病情恶化了，而泰勒束手无策的部分。”

被点了主角的名字，皮特还是记不起来，也许看了几页就放下了，该死，他觉得一语不发站着实在有点傻。

啊，我是多么珍惜可以和皮特愉快相处的日子，这样简单的日子，你一言我一语的。哈利惶惶地想着，心里充斥着酸涩，可是这一切都是建立在他对未来真正发生的切肤之痛一无所知的基础上。

——你现在还这么友好地对我，是因为你根本不知道。你什么都不知道。

“皮特，”哈利的语气忽然严肃起来，“现在我要跟你讲的事情，也许比这本科幻小说还荒谬——听起来荒谬，我是指。但是你一定要相信我。”

“什么？”他顺势坐下来，面对着哈利，心想，能比第一天见到我就对我说你杀了人还更荒谬吗。

“我是一个时间旅行者。”

“……啊……”皮特预料到自己张着嘴巴的样子有多可笑。

“很好，”哈利艰难地捏了捏自己的双膝，“你没有像其他人那样冲我吼叫，或者冷笑着走开。我有点明白为什么我能和你成为挚友了。”

“……挚友？”

“在未来。你的未来。不过是在我的过去，如果你以时间是线性为前提的话。不过很显然，对于我来说，并不是。”

皮特呆呆地看了一会儿，然后用手揉搓浓密的头发，直到揉成一个鸟窝，他才停下来问，“你是说在未来我们会成为挚友？”

“也许我们现在就是了，”他拍了拍皮特的肩膀，“如果我不用跟你讲这个该死的故事的话，如果我们可以像平常男生一样相处的话。可是，听着，我的时间不多了，我是指真的，我不知道自己会何时消失在这个时间点，然后被抛掷到哪一年哪一月，可是感谢上帝，让我回到了我们还没认识的这个时间上，所以我想试试看——尽管我的姐姐说，命运是无法逆转的，你见过我姐姐了，不是吗？”

“你姐姐？……不，我没有。”皮特彻底被弄糊涂了。

“昨晚，在学校的礼堂。我旁边的那位老妇人。”

“什么——”皮特的音量提高了，“她起码有七十岁，我以为她是你的祖……”

“她是我的姐姐，她也是一个时间旅行者。奥斯本家族的诅咒。”他嗤得一声笑起来，音调却悲凉，好像被命运打败之后的一声轻叹，“我们是孪生姐弟，然而我和她的年龄差却总是在变化，因为我们总奔赴到不同的时空节点。”

“Wow wow,等一下，”皮特打断道，伸手摸了摸哈利的额头，又摸了自己的额头，“我确定一下，目前这对话是在你没疯我没傻也没世界末日的情况下进行的，是吧？”

哈利跨过茶几，将衬衫的纽扣解开，露出右肩，“这里有一个疤痕，是你造成的。”

“我？”皮特停顿了一下，把心里那句“开什么玩笑我简直手无缚鸡之力怎么可能打人我幼儿园的时候被女孩子追着打啊”咽了下去。

“你会遭遇一些事情，我不知道，这部分是我不知道的，”哈利显得烦躁起来，“总之我们有一段时间分开了，而你变成了蜘蛛侠，在我们重逢后，你始终瞒着我这个事实，所以我到现在都不知道你是怎么变成蜘蛛侠的，该死的如果未来的你可以对我诚实一点，我就可以知道如何避免这一场悲剧了。”

“等等，未来的我……对你怎么不诚实了？还有，什么悲剧？”皮特也显得激动起来，他觉得自己被卷进一个莫名的旋涡里了，而整个事情的前提还是，还是什么时间并非线性的。

“我们都冷静一下，”哈利用手环住皮特，将下巴轻轻靠在他的肩膀，“听我说。”

皮特浑身一震，觉得这样的动作未免太亲密了些。然而想到也许未来的他们已经亲密到这个程度，而他从未来过来，那也就无可厚非了……胡思乱想之际，哈利开始讲述整个故事了。

【三】

天空上方有一个人敲碎了一颗鸡蛋，圆圆的天空被流状的乳黄色汩汩地漫过，最后凝固在天顶，天暗下来。一缕缕光线从粘稠的蛋清中突出重围，包裹着甜软的气息与细碎的尘埃，斜斜地照射着整个世界。

是黄昏。

皮特沉默地听完了哈利的讲述。

“所以，我会在二十岁的时候遇到你，成为了最好的朋友。二十一岁时，你的遗传病症开始显现，你向我索要血液，未果后威胁了你父亲的下属取了蜘蛛实验的残留试剂，注射进去之后你的身体发生畸变，你向我复仇，杀死了我的女友。”

“没错。”

“而你被关进了实验室，可是那时候你刚好发生时空跳转，回到了现在这个时间段，遇到了我，是吗？”

“可以这样理解，但实际上，我在此之前回到了更早些时候。”

“啊……”

“我看到了我妈，你知道我妈在我五六岁的时候就过世了。所以我的印象已经很模糊了。可是那时候我被投掷到一条喧闹的大街，我看到她从商店的旋转门里出来，我就知道是她，没来由地。她拎着一只米黄色的包，怀里抱着一大包面包，用纸包着……”哈利忽然顿了下来，眼圈泛红，他用力抑制着哭腔，“……对不起。”

“没事没事。”皮特拍了拍他的肩膀。

“……你不懂。我当时想，啊，这个大概是买回家给我吃的吧，可是我的记忆里已经没有任何印象了，我不记得我小时候吃过妈妈买的那么大的面包……我看着她钻进司机的车里走了。我没办法去打招呼，因为她不认识我，她没有机会认识二十二岁的我……”

皮特心里一阵心酸，想伸手帮他擦眼泪。

“嗨——”哈利下意识地拍掉了他的手，吸了吸鼻子“其实也没什么好哭的。时间嘛。对了我还碰到你了。”

“我？”

“没错。我每次被抛到某个时间段，我都想去找一些熟悉的地方，于是我就顺着人流往你家的方向走，看到了你，也就五岁吧。”

“可是你怎么认得出是我呢？”

“我很想说直觉，”他笑起来，嘴角往下拉，扯出深深的法令纹，好看极了，“可惜不是。你妈妈在门口叫你，皮特帕克，皮特帕克。”

“我妈妈……”皮特顿住了。

“……对不起。”

“没关系。”皮特站起来，把窗帘拉起来，开了天花板的顶灯。“饿了吗？我们叫外卖吧。”他拉开抽屉，拿出一大叠外卖单。“这家披萨还不错，想试试吗？”

“嗯？”哈利把头凑过去。

“这家泰国菜也很好，不过有点贵……”

“我都可以啦。”

“要不再看看这家，”皮特快速地翻着，“……我妈妈看起来开心吗？”

“啊？”哈利一怔，随即道，“很开心。”

皮特从垂着的头抬起来看他，欲言又止的样子。

“她很爱你，很爱很爱你的样子，”哈利替他回答了他问不出口的问题，“我可以感觉得到，那种眼神，是没办法伪装一点点的。”

“……你看这家你喜欢吗？”皮特低下头，看不清脸。

“喂，皮特。”

“干嘛？”

“所以我说的你都明白了吗？那几个时间点。”

“嗯，记住啦。首先，要远离任何有蜘蛛的地方，避免被蜘蛛咬到，这样我就不会变成蜘蛛侠了。第二……”

“等一下。”

“嗯？”

“这一点，还是算了……我是指蜘蛛侠那块。”

“为什么？”

“因为，世界需要你……”

“……什么呀——”拉长了尾音，根本无法想象的皮特笑起来。

“是真的，”哈利歪了歪嘴角，“你做了很多很多了不起的事情。虽然我不知道你是因什么而转变的，反正……你可能很难想象，但你在未来会成为英雄。而我……不想因为自己而让你改变这一点。”

“……好吧。”皮特用手指摩擦了一下两张外卖单，“再次，我不能和一个叫格温的女孩子谈恋爱，这样她就不会死于非命了。最后，我不能认识你，我们不能成为最好的好朋友，让你依赖我，信任我。”

“……没错。不过也有点不对。这两条，你选一条做就行了。”

“哈？”

“不是吗？必要充分条件，抽掉一条，最后的结论就不能成立了。只要抽掉一条。”

“……也是啊。”

“格温，这个女生你现在认识了吗？”

“……没。”皮特撒了个谎。十八岁的他并没有意识到整件事情的重要性。他怎么能理解，渺远的未来，要奔跑好久才能抵达，虚幻的假想的——甚至不知道自己能不能活过今天，这样想着的他，撒了个谎。茫茫远的阳光，照到树叶，投下圆形的光点，在这浩浩荡荡的漫长奔赴路线上，一小颗尘埃都会影响光线的折射。

“……那你还是认识我吧。”

“好啦。”皮特笑着拍他的手臂。

“我是说真的……”哈利低下头，“那时候的我，非常的孤独。”

“好。”

“那时候，听到我的名字，不要吓得直接走开。走过来，和我做朋友。那时候的我还不知道发生了什么，别让‘他’莫名失望。”

“好。”

“我们看看吃什么吧。”

“好，哈哈。”

第二天清晨，哈利被一阵敲门声吵醒。赶早课的皮特已经离家，他通过猫眼张望了一下，心里旋即撼起大浪。

“格温。”他打开门。

门口的金发女生显得有点诧异，“嗨……我认识你吗？”

“……皮特跟我讲过你。”

“哦……”她笑起来，“你是他的室友吗？前几天还说要找呢，那么快就找到啦。”

“有什么事吗？”

“他借我的笔记，”晃了晃手里的书，“拿来还给他。他不在吗？”熟门熟路地往里面张望了下。

“他去上课了，你给我吧。”哈利勉强让自己的声音不颤抖。

“好。”

“等一下。”哈利撑住门，“我是不是见过你？”

“哈，哪里呢？”格温笑着把脸往前凑，耸起肩膀。

“你是演公爵夫人的——”当时的舞台大浓妆让哈利一时没认出来。

“没错。你去看啦？”格温笑嘻嘻地，装腔作势地讲道，“啊，亨利勋爵！希望你告诉我有什么办法恢复青春。”

哈利笑起来，勾起脸颊一串细纹，“一个人想恢复青春，只消重演过去干的蠢事就够了。”

命运是无法逆转的。姐姐曾经告诉过他。

皮特中午回来的时候，哈利已经消失了。

【四】

三十五岁的皮特遇到了人生中最糟糕的低谷。经济萧条，报社大幅裁员，老板艰难地对他讲，“毕竟蜘蛛侠已经太多年没出现了——”他是靠拍蜘蛛侠独家新闻照出名的，言下之意已经是他无用武之地。

他被排在了等待名单里，赋闲在家。

恰好他的小儿子患流感，进而引发支气管疾病，住在医院，他接过妻子的照料重任，一直陪伴他左右。

皮特在医院碰到八岁的哈利是在一个炎热的中午。夏日的阳光将树叶照得通体透亮，明晃晃的光斑在地上摇曳，他起身将轰隆的蝉鸣声隔绝在玻璃窗外，转过身来的时候他看到一个瘦小孱弱的金发男孩倚靠在病房的门边，睫毛湿湿的，挂着两行细泪。

“嗨——”皮特看了眼熟睡的儿子，用压低后的气声招呼着他，将他引出门口。“怎么啦？和爸爸妈妈走丢了吗？”

男孩点点头，用力抽泣了一声。

“是来看望家人的吗？我领你过去吧。”

他摇摇头，用有些颤抖的声音回道，“我的爸爸明明住在这间，”指了指皮特隔壁的病房，“可是我今天过来，却发现不是我爸爸了。他们说我找错了，把我赶了出来。”

“你一个人过来的吗？”皮特诧异地皱眉。

“嗯。”男孩点点头，又摇摇头，似乎自己也困惑得很。

“我带你去找前台的护士姐姐让她帮你在电脑里查查好吗，”皮特关上病房的门，拉住他柔若无骨的手，“告诉我，你爸爸姓什么呢？”

“奥斯本。”

皮特的手僵住了。他知道发生了什么。

“怎么啦？”小男孩开始用力晃动他的手。

皮特再次蹲下来，他用力让自己的声音显得不那么张皇失措，“嗨，小伙子，听着，在你的身上，可能发生了一些你自己也想不明白的事情。但是别害怕，我会在你身边的，好吗？”

哈利睁大了眼睛，缓慢地点点头。

“很好，你很勇敢。”皮特用手环住哈利的小肩膀，让他的下巴靠在他的锁骨上，就像他长大了之后还常常对他做的那样。“你知道吗，你是一个旅行家，不过和别人有点不同。别人是在空间范畴内，我是指，看，从纽约到洛杉矶，从美国到加拿大，这样，而你可以从过去到将来，从1999年到2050年，有趣吗？”

皮特感觉到自己的怀里有一阵细微的点头。

“你知不知道你酷毙啦？我很羡慕你，非常羡慕，所以，千万不要觉得这是一件不好的事情。虽然，世界会随着时间而改变，你会碰到一些物是人非的事，就像现在，你找不到你爸爸的病房了，因为这家医院已经过了二十多年啦，病人不会永远住在同一间。你可能会找不到一些事情，会让你困惑……”皮特捏住哈利的手臂，将他拉开，看着他的眼睛，“可是有些事情是不会变的，比如我。只要你需要，你永远可以找到我。”

“诶——？”八岁的小男生拉长了鼻音，“叔叔你是不老的吗？”

“不，不，”皮特笑着摇头，“我不是。从某种意义上，你才是不老的，知道吗？”

讲完这句话，他的内心忽然被一股混沌的力量重重的敲击了一下。他想到他人生中第一次见到哈利时他们的对话。

——“哦，是吗，其实我觉得那部剧很好看。”

——“我，我其实也觉得很不错。永远不老的美少年，什么的。”

——“是啊，永远不老的美少年。”他笑着重复了一下，“虽然永远不老，但最终还是死了。”

他怔怔地，好久没有晃过神来。好像一切冥冥之中都有注定似的，随随便便一句话，像枚不起眼的小型飞镖，从时光走廊里窸窸窣窣地穿梭过来，飞驰着，钉在结尾的那堵墙里，一语成谶。

过了一会儿，他说，“想陪小吉姆玩一会儿吗？他是我的小儿子，他生病了，你愿意去看看他吗？”

“好啊，”哈利笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，一如皮特初遇时那样好看，顿了一顿他又讲道，“叔叔，你在哭吗？”

皮特才感觉到颧骨处麻麻痒痒的，两行泪无知无觉地蜿蜒下来。

二十岁的皮特把手搭在课桌上，颧骨扣着手肘闲睡着。

皮特迟到了。

他一路背着书包踩着脚踏车飞驰到学校，路上一边吃的早餐糊了一嘴，结果还是迟到了。他沮丧地走在香樟树的阴影下，校园里阳光似乎比校外要明媚得多，教室的玻璃窗亮闪闪地反射着发瞌睡的女生的影子。

他悄悄走到教室的后门，小心地张望着班级里的动静。以严厉著称的教授已经开始在黑板上画令人费解的函数图。他正踌躇着，猛然看见后排睡觉的哈利。他轻轻地叫他，“喂……”

男生似乎有感应似的，从臂弯里抬起头，揉了揉眼睛，又舒展了两条蜷缩在课桌下的腿。他穿着很好看的校服，白色的衬衫难得剪裁得这样妥帖，黑色西裤也衬得他的腿很长，是哪个学校的校服呢，皮特也记不得了，总之他焦急万分地向他使了使眼色，他明白过来，做了个手势让她放心。

随即，男生忽地站起身来，旁若无人地向外走去。

“你干什么？”教授果然严厉地叫住他。

“不想听了咯。”男生故作潇洒地讲道，并不停下脚步，直走出门口。

趁教室一阵骚乱之际，皮特顺势溜进了教室。

坐在课桌上，他心有余悸，从笔记本上撕了张白纸，在上面写了“谢谢”，又划掉，改成“谢了啊”，揉成团，扔到男生的课桌里。

过了一会儿，他觉得好奇怪——

这些都是真的吗？

未免太像小说了。

太像电影了。

太像……一个梦了。

皮特开始怀疑起来，便碰碰隔壁女生的手肘。

“诶，这是一个梦吗？”

女生转过来，“是啊。”

下课铃把他吵醒，教室里人走得稀稀落落。他揉着被压出一道印记的脸颊，戴上眼镜，准备离开教室，忽然发现他前面坐着一个此前没见过的金发男生。

他穿得很多，似乎生病了，抱着保温杯，在喝一杯很烫的开水，白色的水汽从他背影旁飘出来。他自言自语道，“煮沸的水可以杀死细菌，那么喝煮沸后的开水，就是把细菌的尸体都喝进去了吗？”

“嗤——”皮特笑出声来。

男生回过头来。

果然是哈利。

皮特心中一震，他没有骗他，在二十岁的时候他准时出现了。

拎起包，皮特准备立即走人，可是哈利叫住了他，“嗨。”

他像坏掉的机械表卡住了似的，斜斜地背对着他，不敢回头。

“你好，我叫哈利——”

余光里看得到对方伸出了手。皮特在犹豫着。

“我们是不是哪里见过？”

皮特心里暗想，我是见过你，二十二岁的你，可是目前为止你哪里见过我呢？他再想不到是在哈利八岁时，已为人父的他在医院里抱住过他，给他鼓励。

“啊……”他慢慢转过来，“我想没有啦。我有事，先走啦。”

“你叫什么名——”哈利顿住了，一股失望的情绪席卷了他。

“皮特！”听到这声，哈利又抬起头来。走廊窗外一个大眼睛金发女生对着皮特叫，又用食指拍了拍手腕上的手表，用口型示意“约会又要迟到啦？”被叫了名字的男生慌里慌张地跑出去，将女生拉到拐角看不到的地方去了。

“皮特……皮特……”哈利自言自语道。

【五】

在成为蜘蛛侠之前的皮特，说起来不免有些难为情的，很是恐高。

当摩天轮的包厢开始缓缓上升，离开地面，皮特觉得背后有股凉飕飕的感觉，攫着他的脊椎往上窜。有时候他会想，十八岁时碰到的哈利说的都是真话吗，他会成为一个在城市高楼中飞来荡去的侠客，平民的大英雄，这在目前看来简直不可能，到了高处他总会有痒痒的不安全感。

距离他成为蜘蛛侠——如果哈利是对的话——还有不到一年的时间了。而整个故事的讲述人，眼下还浑然不知的哈利，与他对膝坐着，他看见他身后的蓝天一点点被抽提上来，渐渐地在他白皙的脸后面铺展开来。不知怎地，他觉得哈利有些不对劲，但是又说不出来。比以前温柔，或比以前安静，那种温柔与安静让他觉得隐隐的不安全感，但是直觉太飘渺了，皮特没来得及抓住。

像眼下的蓝天一般，几丝近乎透明的流云，无法把握，无处可寻。

这是本市年代最久远的游乐场，摩天轮似乎有了一定的年岁，旋转起来咔咔直作响，像一个伏案许久的老人忽然起身转动脖子一样，老化了的机器，齿轮一格格地扣住，艰难地运转着，顺带掉些油漆与灰尘下来。

“如果我们可以悬空在天上就好了，”哈利拍拍铁质座位，“不要这些东西，我们就可以悬浮着，啊哈哈……”

“怪想法。”皮特转开头笑他。风从窗缝里灌进来，几缕头发吹进哈利的眼睛。

真好看。

皮特没出息地想着。

距离皮特和哈利成为无话不谈的好友，已经过去很长一段时间了。

二十岁的第一次照面，皮特落荒而逃，是因为他自知率先破坏了承诺。他和格温，那个漂亮的金发女生成为了恋人。像一条水到渠成的河流，转过那个弯，淌过这个石块，就抵达了目的地，皮特很想扭转，又战胜不了自己的内心，他想起哈利的那句话，“必要充分条件，抽掉一条，最后的结论就不能成立了。只要抽掉一条。”那么，只要努力不碰到哈利，不和他成为朋友就好了吧。

抱着这样并不怎么磊落的想法，皮特一步一步迈向自己的二十岁。

然而直到他碰到哈利，才发现一切都错了。他搞错了，他根本无法忽视这个孱弱的金发男生的孤独。

在走廊里拍着篮球，撞到了低头走路的他。队友把足球踢飞到教学楼，喊了几声后他伸出头来把足球从二楼扔回去，眼神疏远，像隔了千山万水一般惶惶地投掷过来。还有一次，皮特放了课，在顶楼听音乐等格温，看见哈利毫不在乎地坐在高高的天台上，穿着黑色的短皮靴，黑色紧身裤包裹着两条纤细的腿在空中无规律地晃动着，仿佛很潇洒的样子，但随即他看见他向上方吐了一口气，胸口一瘪，缓缓地红了眼眶。

他满心都是酸涩，“啊……”他说不出什么话来，只是远远地站着看着他。

哈利对他并没有什么死缠烂打，然而命运就不由分说地将他们拉在一起。如果皮特从头至尾不知情，不知道哈利的故事，不知道他在时间旅行中无法避免的浩浩荡荡的孤独，不知道他因为家族遗传病对于死亡与生俱来的恐惧，那么他也许——也许，可以忽视一个在学校里被孤立的富家公子，一个颓唐的、眼圈永远有些泛红的小男生。可是他知道，他提前两年预知了这一切。好像有预感似的，两年后的哈利对他反复确认，让他走上前去帮助他，陪伴他，“那时候的我很孤独”，他是这样说的吗。心里有什么东西被扎破了。气流窜得四处都是，快压扁皮特的胸腔，他全身酸楚。

也许有什么办法可以改变，不需要牺牲，什么都不需要。皮特这样想着，撞见了一次足以转变他想法的机会。

临近圣诞节，皮特拿着伯母的一长串购物清单在商场推着购物车购置过节的东西，正拿起一个罐头比对着保质日期，格温的电话打过来，他手忙脚乱用肩膀夹着手机，“喂、喂？”一转头，他看到一个中年男人，熟悉的金发，那双脆弱又迷人的眼睛，他一愣怔，急步走过去。超市的人实在太拥挤了，他推着购物车左躲右挡，都离他一段距离，他的心狂跳起来。如果是他，如果是他的话——

中年男子走进了电梯，背对着电梯门。皮特赶不及，只能大叫一声，“哈利！哈利奥斯本！”在门关上的一刹那，他看到那个男子似乎听到似的微微向后方转了一下头。

如果是他的话——

皮特在漫长的结账队伍里神游起来。哈利，他活到了这个年纪，他四肢健全，毫发无损，尽管一如既往的孤独，像他在自己的生命中每次出场一样，但他似乎好好地活下去了，没有杀人，没有携带着罪恶感恍惚度日，没有被监禁。是有什么在未来被我改变了吗。

皮特大脑皮层里有一块地方被敲醒了，他觉得自己实在是太笨了，为什么会被哈利的所谓的两个充分必要条件限制住了思维呢。只要让悲剧不发生，认不认识他，和他成不成为好朋友，又有什么关系呢。他手里攥着信用卡，细细地想着两年前哈利对他描述的每一个环节，哪里是可以被突破的。对了，是索要自己的血液未果而顿生恼怒，随即报复格温。虽然现在的皮特还不知道为什么那时候的他会不把血液给哈利，但如果这一次，他把他的血液给了哈利，那么一切就没有发生的理由了。

不是吗？不是吗？皮特在脑海中重重地掷给自己两个问号。他心跳如雷，好像抓住了一尾动弹不止的鱼，他想压住鱼尾，他可以吗。

“Wow~”他的思绪被对面哈利的一声叫声拉扯回来，回忆到这里结束。

只听“啪嗒”一声，整个摩天轮卡住了，随即是其他包厢里传来的骚动声。

“糟糕！”男生一楞，随即又忍不住笑出声来，“你的梦想成真了。”

“怎、怎么了……”被惊吓住的哈利一时咬了舌头。

“估计是故障了，或者是停电了。”

“啊……那怎么办……”哈利死也想不到老天那么快听到他的愿望，还立即成真了。如果机器故障导致整个包厢忽然下坠，他就没命了。他往下看着距离地面骇人的高度，空荡荡的。

其他的游客开始大喊大叫，有甚者已经开始踢踹玻璃门。游乐场的工作人员拿了扩音器在地面上安抚游客，说是已经开始维修了，马上就会开始运转。

“唉我说你啊……”皮特笑道，“你刚刚还说想一直停留在这里，现在才停了几分钟，你就吓得半死。”他反而镇定下来。

“可是我……”

“要学会享受突如其来的命运。”

“啊？”

男生顿了顿，“我是说……享受当下。梦想成真的当下。”

这天是格温的生日，三个人来到游乐场庆祝，因为经历了之前的鬼屋惊魂，格温说什么都不去坐摩天轮了，“让我缓缓……”她喘着气，眼神往上瞥示意了一下，“何况我还有点恐高。你俩去吧。”

“其实我也……”恐高。没好意思说出口。皮特和哈利两个人坐上了摩天轮。

谁知现在因为故障的缘故被卡在了空中。皮特往下看，想着格温一定被吓到了吧。他想向下挥挥手，示意自己很好，却一手被哈利抓住。

“一辈子留在这里也不错。”

“哈？”皮特诧异地看过来。

然后，下一秒，哈利消失了。

【六】

皮特已经习惯了哈利的时而出现与时而消失，连格温也习以为常，将他称为那个“家里常常会出急事的小少爷”。有时候他叼着三明治就倏忽出现在考场，被监考老师赶出去。有时候他穿着洗完澡的睡衣凉拖砰砰砰地敲皮特公寓的门。在时间的河流里，随时随地抛掷到未标记的地点，未命名的岛屿，未解开的难题，这就是哈利的人生。好在他有一张永不过期的奥斯本集团的信用卡，还有一个永远对他不离不弃的朋友。

从游乐场的摩天轮消失，到现在，已经有一个星期了，有时候皮特会想象，他的这次奇异旅程会碰到些什么，像爱丽丝漫游仙境一般，从自己平稳行驶的线性人生轨道上，脱轨而出，跳到别人的环形的人生洪流里去。

“你岂不是看过美利坚合众国成立？”某一天想到这个问题的皮特问他。

“……”他用怪异的眼光看了他许久，终于哈哈大笑起来，“怎么可能。我也只是在自己的寿命范畴里跳跃罢了。”

“……哦，”吃瘪的皮特盯着脚尖，“那你最远……我是指最老，去过哪里？我想知道我老了以后会不会秃顶……”

这场对话最终是以什么结尾呢，他有点忘记了，胡思乱想之际，公寓的门铃响了。

是哈利。明显黑了一点。

“去海边玩吗？我去了一个很棒的海滩。”

“啊？”

世界有了边界。

蓝白相接的地方就是视线可以最远到达的地方，含含混混画出一条线。整个星球被温柔的海浪拂过，风是湿的，掺杂着细密的沙子。

“哇哦……”

皮特将球鞋提在手上，微笑地看着男生快乐地冲向海边。

他的背影很快就变成他眼里小小的一片黑色剪影，在亮白色的海浪与阳光映衬下，他想到童年时过年在外婆家醒来，冬天明晃晃的光照在窗上，黑黝黝的窗纱，亮闪闪的外面的世界。

他一瞬间有所感动。

“哈利——”他叫道。

“啊？”男生从远处回归头来。

“哈利——”

“什么事呀——”男生转过身，满脸笑容，大声地回应过来。

“哈利——”

男生有点诧异，愣了一会儿跑过来。

到他跟前，“怎么了？”

“没怎么……就是想叫叫你。”

“哈？”哈利无法体会他心情的万分之一，但还是展开了灿烂的笑容，“那你叫好啦。”

“……”

“要我帮你一起叫吗？”

海浪翻滚了过来，他百感交集。

“哈利——”他用尽力气喊道，好似他从头至尾只会发这两个字的音。所有感情，所有怨恨，所有愤懑，所有自暴自弃，他一个字都说不出来。

“皮特——”金发男生不甘示弱地笑着喊道。

“哈利——”

“皮特——”

一阵海风吹过来，携带着两个毫无联系的名字，满打满撞地鼓噪了他的耳膜。声音如时间，转瞬即逝，浪潮携带着白色的泡沫一并退去，像顺带席卷了一个秘密，回归茫茫大海。在这样浩淼的情景下，渺小的情感与渺小的人统统自惭形秽。

“你知道我每次忽然消失的时候，最想身边有什么？”

“……什么？”

“照相机！”他转过身来，背光站立，“你知不知道，我每次看见各种景象，只恨自己无法记录下来。我想，如果我的睫毛是快门就好了，我一眨眼，我所见到的就存档，没有成本。”

“不过其实我脑子里已经存了很多这样的照片啦……我觉得再记下去也许视网膜要爆炸了……”

皮特笑起来，“有哪些照片呢？”

“你看看，”他装作苦恼地皱起眉来，“如果有真正的照片就好了，我就可以拿出来给你看，现在怎么办，是要把大脑劈开让你看吗？”

“你可以讲给我听。”

“也是啦。”风鼓进他的T恤里，他的眼角被吹进几根发丝，他揉了揉眼，“不过不是现在，现在呢，我们去玩吧？”

“怎么玩？”皮特笑道，话音未落就被哈利拉起手冲向大海。风好似一下子贯穿皮特的身体，把他瘦削的身板吹得空空荡荡的，五脏六腑变得通透明亮，只剩下呼啸的声音统一世界。凉飕飕的海水随即漫过他的脚踝，他感觉到一阵舒畅，一时嘴快，“你知道么，其实我早就认识你了。你来找过我，我十八岁的时候。”

哈利睁大眼睛看他。“什么时候？”

他的双眼比海水更清澈。

“你二十二岁的时候。”

“我说了什么……”语气慢下来。

“……也没什么。”皮特忽然觉得不应该把未来会发生的事情告诉他，绝症，反目，复仇，这类的，他明明可以逆转的，不是吗，为什么要把莫须有的压力转交给他呢。

“真的吗？”分明是认真的口吻。

“真的啦！”皮特佯装笑着推他。他猝不及防地被推了一下，脚恰巧踩到一块下陷的石头，整个人摔进海里。

此时刚好海浪涨潮，白花花的泡沫呼啸着席卷而来，迅速湮没了他。

皮特吓呆在那里，旋即反应过来，大叫“哈利——” 蹲下去找他的手。可是一时之间海水在他的十指间刷地过去，他摸了空，心里有一块东西轰地缺了。

真是的，他从未那么害怕——

这么广阔的海面，这么渺远的沙滩，这么无羁的海风，这么遥远的浪声。

这么大的世界。

忽然只剩他一个人。

多奇怪，在此时此刻之前，在此分此秒之前，他的人生明明没有他，他也活得下去。但是从今以后，他没有，人生就有了缺口。

所以当哈利浑身湿透地从退潮中爬起来的时候，皮特一下子紧紧地抱住了他。那一刻他才明白，是他，是他习惯了这样抱哈利，在未来的日子里，当哈利有一点点觉得要失去他的时候，都会用同样的抱法。是他自己开的先河。当他还没那么强大的时候，不能用一根蛛丝拯救全世界的时候，他还是面对广阔的大海手足无措的年轻人，他就浑然不觉地习惯了哈利的陪伴。

哈利觉得自己的脖子被勒得很紧很紧，有湿湿的泥沙顺着海水流过了胸膛。他犹豫了一下，还是被泥沙污脏的双手扶住了他的背。

“没事……”

“没事没事啦……我没事啊……”

天色迅速暗下来，海面被墨水染了色。他们打车回去。

“我得回学校温习功课。”皮特挠挠头。

“为什么？”

“我明天考试，本来今天准备……”皮特扔过一个“还不是你说是风就是雨啦”的轻微责备眼神，“估计今晚得通宵。”

“我陪你。”哈利道。他将头靠在玻璃窗上。外面飘了一点点小雨，他湿湿的发梢抵着透明玻璃窗外的细密的雨水，车里充足的暖气和外面的阴冷雨水就像两个世界，隔着一个薄薄的透明外壳。他蜷缩在这个疾驰的小世界里，企图滞留在这个短暂的彼身之所久一点，再久一点。

晚上八点，空荡的大教室灯火通明，前排稀稀拉拉坐了几个奋笔疾书的学生，影子映照在黑色透明玻璃窗上。光明与黑暗隔着一层玻璃窗互相恐慌地对峙着。哈利和皮特两个人看见这样的场景只是肃然起敬，也不敢大声嬉笑，悄悄地拉了凳子坐下。

他们两个人相对着趴在桌上，默默无语。哈利闭了会眼睛，觉得全身的疲劳此时此刻才释放出来，但是眼前一片黑暗，其他感官触觉却异常发达，他觉得他额头前的刘海被皮特呼吸的气息吹的一动一动。他觉得快昏昏沉沉进入梦乡，却听见耳边他近在咫尺的话语。

“……世界会随着时间而改变，你会碰到一些物是人非的事……”

“可是有些事情是不会变的，比如我。只要你需要，你永远可以找到我。”

他想吐槽皮特，却似乎没了力气，等了半天只轻轻地说了一句，“……你是不老的吗？”

“我不是，你才是……”

他觉得这句话似曾相识。他把眼角往手臂里塞了塞，有一滴难以察觉的泪水。

皮特感觉到了他的身体不适，用手贴了贴他的额头，似乎因为跌进水里而发了烧。他索性将他上半身都挪过来，“你躺在我的腿上吧。”

哈利将全身侧过来，将头架在他的大腿上，腰部和臀部贴在两把冰冷的椅子上，双脚着地。他睁开眼看了看皮特，他的脸逆着灯光，一片毛茸茸。随即，他的脸变得近了，更近了，贴近了他的瞳孔。一个轻柔如羽翼的吻。

赶在你一去不复返的青春里，吻你。

【七】

四十岁的皮特在闹市区最熙攘的街沿着边缓缓开着车。黄昏，夏季进入末尾，墨绿色的行道树，依旧温热的地面，逐渐失去热度的透明的空气。一排车的暖黄色照明灯将整条街道贯穿成一个黄绿色的带有草腥味的玻璃瓶。

街道有一个坡度，似陆地上的桥，又或者某个小兽的脊背，最高处的地面亮晶晶地反射着阳光，由上至下，闹市区的街景由浅至深层层叠叠，像小时候痴迷过的立体贺卡，将城市服服帖帖地展开，在夜晚更深的时候预备将城市再服服帖帖地压进扁平的一张纸里去。黄昏抽离光线，街景由暖色调专为深深浅浅的灰色。

周末的一次家庭野餐归来，皮特努力把控着方向盘，小心翼翼地掠过每个搭在街旁的小贩摊，他的车技一般般，在此刻尤为紧张，盯着犄角旮旯里的动向，生怕冷不防窜出一个小孩来。他的妻子坐在他的副驾上，低头看着手机。

车后座是他的一对子女。姐姐已经念到中学，弟弟还在念小学。此时，弟弟正得意洋洋地向姐姐展示一个男式的黑色皮革钱包。

“这是……爸爸的？”姐姐压低了惊叫声。

“没错。”棕发小男孩把食指竖在嘴边，示意再小声点，“你看。”

黑色皮革钱包的左侧透明格里塞着一张小小的照片。

上了岁数的照片。最外一层薄膜剥落了大半，又大约因为进过水，使得照片与透明皮套粘在了一起，混混沌沌一片，黄汩汩的，牵一发动全身，不敢撕扯。

照片的中央是皮特和一个金发女生对着镜头微微笑着，全无烦恼地，关于未来他们毫无预感。女生漂亮极了，小小的瓜子脸，一头长直的金发披在肩上，眼睛是湛蓝色，睫毛又密又长，像儿时最爱的芭比娃娃。她笑得露出了一排洁白的牙齿，颧骨接着那天灿烂的阳光，站在她旁边的男生则笑得含蓄了些，抿着嘴，似乎还带一点害羞，与一点得意。

数年前在郁郁葱葱的森林里拍摄的，古老的色彩从岁月灰蒙蒙的尘土里淡淡地发出青草的气味，让人嗅都不忍嗅。

皮特的妻子发现了孩子们的恶作剧，回过头来伸手拿，“干什么，干什么，还给爸爸。”

“妈妈，这个人是你吗？”哪壶不开提哪壶的小男孩指着照片道。

皮特明白过来，没有言语。妻子在那里严厉地教训小孩，“不许乱拿大人的东西。听到没有。”

“今晚巧克力没收。”

“不许哭鼻子。”

皮特戴上墨镜，“今天太阳怎么这样厉害。”

“是啊，天气很好。” 妻子回过头回应道。

他看见汽车的挡风玻璃上出现一颗水滴，接下来，是越来越多的水滴，啪嗒啪嗒贴在玻璃上，形成荡漾的水晕，流满了整片玻璃，然后填满了整个世界。

视线所及之处，密集的雨水如注地下坠，像天空给地面织了一面流质的网，空气潮湿极了，皮肤上有细小的嘴在吮吸着汗毛。地上积了一滩水，穿着校服的女生手上举着书包匆匆忙忙地跑过，也没仔细看，积水溅起来沾到她的小腿上，几个小泥点，有无聊的男生驻在路边笑。

她没在意，继续往前跑着。

雨还在下，越下越大的趋势，整个世界像被泡进一湖池水中，透明的、缺氧的、明晃晃的人间。

皮特怔怔地看着眼前的女生跑过去，他叫了一声“格温”。

女生果真转过头来，疑惑地看着她，似乎询问些什么。金色的头发被淋湿了，蜷缩在额头一角。

皮特楞住了。

“不要……不要去……”他最终没说出口。

女生又继续往前跑了。

谁能阻挡她？前面是她的爱人，是她的宿命。

【八】

自习室一吻好一会儿后，皮特恍恍惚惚地醒觉过来，简直不知道自己干了什么，此刻他心中只默念希望哈利这时候时间跳转，消失在脸红得像苹果一样的他的面前。然而，事情没有按他想象的发展，哈利长长的睫毛盖住他的眼睑，长时间没有睁眼。

心里想着完了完了的皮特开始东张西望，大腿上有哈利沉沉的重量，他干脆将头埋在草稿纸里，预备把自己溺死在公式方程里。过了一会儿，他又偷偷瞥了哈利一眼，发现哈利在轻微的颤抖，脖子上开始显现出绿色的血脉经络。

“天哪！”皮特大叫一声，也不管惊起多少双自习学生愤怒的眼睛，就将他单手抱起来，冲向医院。

那是哈利出现遗传病症的第一次。

皮特真正意识到，留给他的时间不多了。

之后的时间似乎过得飞快。哈利被黑色轿车接入广阔阴森的大宅子之后，皮特就再也没有机会见到他。他升了学，成绩尚可，开始在报社实习做摄影记者，和格温相约一起去剑桥。在乏善可陈的生涯简历背后，也有一些惊心动魄却无法与外人道的事，比如他真如哈利所说的那样成为了蜘蛛侠，在城市高楼间穿梭，救下了一些人，也打击了一些人。他不恐高了，格温也不，命运把他们都推向原来的自己不认得的地步。在第一次带着格温飞到大桥顶上的时候，格温喘息得好像跑了万米长跑。

“看，果然还是不行吧。”

“谁说的！”格温睁着眼睛挺胸贴近她，“开玩笑，我可是要成为蜘蛛侠的女人啊。不许再说我恐高了。”

皮特感谢生命中还有这样一个乐观干练的女生陪着他。然而越顺着生活预定的轨迹过下去，他内心的恐惧就越加升温，一切都如十八岁时哈利对他讲的方向滑去，他能扭转吗，自始至终他都没有扭转这宿命的轨道一厘米啊。

在完成考试周的最后一天，皮特接到哈利电话的时候。

“皮特。”

“嗨——哈利，你还好吗。”有些心虚。

“你怎么都不来看我。”埋怨的口吻，每个音节后面都带着一点喘息，看得出来讲话并不轻松。

“我……”皮特结舌，“我以为你一直在养病。”不知道再怎么面对你。

“养病的话，不是更应该来看我了吗？”随随便便就抓住了逻辑破绽。

“啊、啊，也是哦。不过我以为你也一直在旅行嘛，你懂的，你的旅行。万一我过来的话，你不在家，不是很窘。”这种烂借口……

如果是格温，一定会一巴掌拍过去，然后大声对他讲“你真是个拙劣的撒谎家”。可是对面话筒沉默了一会儿，“我生病以来，时间跳转的能力就消失了。”

“啊……是吗？”不知道怎么接了。

“说起来这也算是件好事吧，否则像我这样病怏怏的，被抛到什么莫名其妙的时间和地方，手背挂着点滴，身上还裹着一条毯子……应该会马上就死掉的吧。”

“……”皮特感觉到喉咙一阵泛酸。

“总而言之，今晚你过来看我吧。”

当哈利第十八次裹着毯子像粽子一样坐在地板上对着皮特笑的时候，皮特觉得自己都快毛骨悚然了。

“喂，你笑什么？”他问出这句话，也知道是徒劳。

“没什么。”千篇一律的答案，男生傻兮兮地又笑了。

“再笑我打你喔。”他假装扬了扬手。

哈利笑得更欢了。

于是皮特佯装高高举起手，又轻轻地落在他的额头上，“看看烧退了没……唔，似乎好一些了。你自己觉得呢？”

“我觉得我早就好了。”哈利脱了毯子，挣扎着爬起来，“要不我们看部电影吧。我姐姐留了一堆碟片，你看看有没有想看的。”他拉开抽屉。

“你确定自己没事吗？”皮特狐疑地凑过来，却被抽屉里满满的碟片吸引了，开始翻看起来。

“要不这部好啦，《时空恋旅人》？”

“好啊好啊，听起来像讲我俩似的。”话说出口皮特就后悔了。说了不适当的话，只能以一阵干笑结尾。

不过开朗的男生还是迅速调整了心态，窝在沙发上边吃起了零食边看电影。他吃了几片薯片，将零食袋递给哈利，哈利楞了一下，拿过来取了一片吃，呆呆地握着零食袋。空了双手的男生很自然地将手臂环过他的脖子。

“干什么？”哈利诧异道。

“嗯？”皮特更加诧异，“给你靠啊。”

哈利将脖子靠在皮特的手臂上，一开始整条脊柱都僵硬得很。慢慢地，他放松下来，肩膀的皮肉渐渐贴紧了他的手臂，他觉得自己每一寸皮肤都像一个小小的泡沫子，缓缓地释放了内部的空气，像昆虫的小嘴，慢慢地吮吸上皮特的皮肤。

他竟从未有过这样的经历——

他心惊胆战地想道。

随即要落下泪来。

他的人生断了节，抽了层。人人的生命都似万米长跑，往一个方向跑，他却如蹦床选手一般，跳上去，顶破了时空的薄膜，回坠时换了地点，再跳上去，再下坠，又是不认识的地点与人。他的生命是碎片，接壤处是暗红色的伤口，结了痂，触目惊心。

还有这座漂亮的幽灵别墅，这奇谲的血统。他被切断了与社会的联系，与挚友的联系，也被切断了过一种更正常生活的可能。他早早被麻痹的痛感神经，此时此刻才后知后觉地将一种被他错过已久的经历传递到大脑。他一时被命运的巨大无力感抡蒙了，眼泪无知无觉地流了整脸。

皮特感觉到了什么，转头看他。“你怎么了？”

哈利尴尬地侧低了头，“没什么……”

在泪眼里，他看见男主角和女主角在婚礼现场被突如其来的大雨淋得狼狈不堪。

“……这是第一次……”

“嗯？”皮特再一次关切地转过头来。

“这是第一次……我同人并肩看一部电影……”

“第一次……靠在别人的手臂上……”

电影终场了，他们走出房间到阳台上透气。

“今天月光很好。”

“唔。”

“你家阳台很大……”

“唔。”

“……比我家的面积还大。”过了一会儿又补充道。十足十的废话。

“皮特。”哈利转过头来，“我找到可以治疗我的病的方法了。”

皮特知道了。

“蜘蛛侠的血液。”

“Wow,”皮特装作惊讶地耸了耸肩，随即道，“哈利，你得听我说，我这里有一个更加爆炸的故事，要讲给你听。”

“你说。”

“首先，我就是蜘蛛侠……”

哈利转过头来，风把他的刘海吹到鼻梁，星辰投射到他的瞳孔里，亮闪闪的像镶钻了的蓝宝石。“你是说真的吗？”语气平静极了。

“是真的。你曾经告诉过我——不或者说是未来的你即将告诉我，是由于我对你的隐瞒，导致了之后一系列的悲剧连锁反应。所以，我想逆转这件事，我不想再对你说谎，尽管我有几千几万个理由，为你好，可是我知道，任何人听到‘我这是为你好’都不会开心的。所以我告诉你了。”

“那么你会把血液给我吗？”

“我会的。可是听着，我的血液并不一定能帮助你重生。我是指，我曾经在一个秘密地铁通道里看到了我父亲留给我的视频，这是另外一个故事了，太复杂了，能拍一部电影了，简要来说就是，我与你不同，因为基因的缘故，你如果拿我的血液做实验，就太危险。你很可能会死。”

“可是，”哈利的眼睛闪烁了一下，悲伤的河流从远处玲玲浪浪奔腾过来，“I’m dying。”

皮特一震。“我希望你给自己多一点时间，去做实验，提取特殊物质也好，怎么样都好，我不知道，你们公司有最高精尖的技术，对我的血液怎么样都好，不够的话尽管来找我要。一定要确保万无一失才可以给自己注射，好么？”

“好。”

“还有一件事。你不要杀格温。”

“当然不会，”他笑起来，“我为什么要杀她？”

“当时的你说……大概是你恨我吧。”皮特解释不清这种感觉。

“不——我不恨你，”哈利凝视着他，“我怎么会恨你？我……”他停住了。

皮特感谢他的欲言又止。他知道那句话出口了，大概就没有办法再若无其事地圆回来了。

“在这儿躺一会儿吧？”哈利指了指阳台上的羊毛地毯，顺势躺了下来。

夏夜极美，空气是极致的澄澈，每种生物都是最旺盛之时，整个世界充满着新生的气息，盖过了杀戮与萧瑟，死亡的空气与新生的空气是不一样的，他知道。

在这个仿佛被所有人遗忘的夜晚，在只由繁星微弱的光芒照耀的阳台上，在这个新生的绿叶盖过荒弃的废墟的季节，哈利唯一确定的就是他爱他，爱一个老友，爱一个故人，他自己都惶惶然。他知道这个夜晚是意外的，是被赠与的，多余的夜晚，他的人生被开了一个口子，他好奇地钻了出去，但他迟早要回到原来这个世界里的。

皮特也躺了下来，往哈利的方向挤了点，猝不及防的闻到他头发刚刚洗过的肥皂的味道。他觉得是很奇特的香气，大约是混合了他的体香。

皮特迟疑地抬头看哈利，他已经闭上了眼睛，淡蓝色的月光在他英俊瘦削的脸上流成一条河。皮特觉得自己的脸被光线瓜分成几块，左眼没在黑暗里，右眼被亮闪闪的月光浸泡，他干脆也闭上眼睛，却依旧觉得有什么在自己脸上跳跃。皮特不敢承认的是，他害怕极了，他害怕命运无法逆转，他害怕每一步拼命往轨道外奔跑的脚步最终又回到原点。

他甚至于错觉整栋摘自都回响着他自己的心跳声，他便下意识凑进哈利温热的胸膛，很奇怪地，他听不见他的心跳声，整个耳膜全部鼓噪着自己的呼吸声。他像是不存在的。但他又确确实实地距离自己一公分处。

我可以吻他。

也可以杀死他。

都是举手之间的事。

皮特怔怔地想道，却最终沉沉地睡去了。

【九】

自那天起，皮特再也没有见到哈利。

生活愈加忙碌，哈利在他生命中断断续续的存在，终究一拉再拉被拉成细丝快要断掉。他战胜了几个难缠的对手，敲坏了几只相机，在实习报社中成为了令人印象深刻的新人。有几次，他从自家窗户灰头土脸地跳进来时，总有种错觉，哈利穿着睡衣和拖鞋坐在地上吃他的三明治，一边看着科幻小说，立式台灯把他的脸照得暖洋洋的，像个毛茸茸的小动物。也有几次他还没脱掉紧身衣就躺在沙发上睡着了，迷迷糊糊中感觉到有人在帮他清理手腕上的伤口，他一点也不慌，心里很安心，嘟嘟囔囔了句“你又去哪儿旅行啦”，而对面的人用熟悉的音调回他“下届世界杯的冠军我告诉你……”，他记得他努力挥手捂住他的嘴，一边还说着“该死啊你敢剧透……”然后滚到了地上，肩膀撞到了茶几的角，一下子痛得醒过来，原来是个梦。

只不过太真实了。

皮特去过哈利家几次，都被森严的门禁挡了回来。他想知道哈利怎么样了，然而好像再也没有这个人存在过，他彻彻底底地消失了。也许他痊愈了，又被抛到什么地方去旅行了。皮特在门口打转时盯着自己的脚尖想。和哈利这样的人交朋友，真的是——

他不免有点气起来。

同他比起来，总感觉自己被困在了原地，困在了二零一四年，困在了纽约。想陪伴都找不到时空隧道的入口。明明自己是正常的啊。最后气的是自己。

格温进入了剑桥的终试，而自己早早就在初试时被刷掉。尽管皮特很努力地备考了，他是真心想和格温一起去英国，但当格温坐在考场里考到一半时瞥到窗口一瞬间有一个红色蒙头的身影荡着蛛丝飘过的时候，她也只好叹口气接受现实。

将格温送到面试现场，皮特踩着滑板在街上漫无目的地晃荡，不知不觉又来到哈利的家门口。他站在楼下，看着楼上紧闭的窗帘，想象着里面黑暗无光的样子。哈利还在里面吗，还是已经空无一人了呢。这栋阴森的大宅，好像常年缺乏阳光，像座废弃的电影院，电影开演了，全场灯暗，空空荡荡的椅子似鬼魅，皮特每次进去，都好像迟到的观众摸黑进去，忐忐忑忑。而现在，皮特也被关在门外，哈利的独角戏大约快要落幕。

老实说，如果他真的想一探究竟，他大可以入夜后挂着蛛丝潜入，然而他没有，心里不敢，说不清什么缘故。他只是站在下面，让自己感受手足无措、无能为力。这些在他成为隐姓埋名的超级大英雄之后鲜少再体会到的词汇淋淋漓漓地冲洗着他，他放他的灵魂在某个青黑色的瀑布底下乘凉，慢慢褪下沉重坚硬的盔甲，让肩膀慢慢淋到淅淅沥沥的泉水，凹进去的脊椎像一条垂直的河流，慢慢流淌着清凉的水。他需要感觉到自己也有能力范围的极限，而这条极限就是哈利。

他正胡思乱想之际，有个年轻女人从门外走进去。他一愣，连忙叫住她。

一回头，是皮特熟悉的眉眼，但一时想不起在哪里见过。

“有什么事可以帮你吗？”对方柔声道。

皮特恍然，这是哈利的姐姐，在他十八岁坐在学校礼堂观看话剧时，就是她坐在哈利的旁边，哈利一遍遍地为她盖毯子。

“嗨，您是哈利的姐姐吗？”皮特也不管冒失与否。

令他惊讶的是对方的回答，“你是皮特吧？”

“啊，是。您怎么知道？”

“哈利同我讲过，如果有人会在下面等他，那一定就是皮特。他此生迄今也只得你一个朋友而已。”

皮特五味杂陈。“他还在这儿吗？我好久都没有他的消息。”

“他在。”

“我可以见他吗？也许有什么可以帮到他的。”

“恐怕不行，”她摇摇头，“他不想见你。”

“为什么？”

“……治疗过程并不是一帆风顺，有一些问题……”他姐姐含糊其辞。

“我……蜘蛛侠的血液还是不能帮他吗？”

“也不能这么说，”语焉不详的回答，“只能说产生了一些意料之外的副作用。”

“他性情大变了？掉光头发了？毁容了？到底怎么了……无论如何都没关系，我想见见他。”皮特变得急躁。

“真的对不起。”把隐私范围划明朗，“他不想让你看见现在这样的他。”她祭出了含蓄的逐客令。

皮特还想再说什么，口袋里的手机响了，他低头去掏，哈利的姐姐已经快步离开了。

“格温？”

“皮特！我通过了！”

“啊……”

“我下个月就要去英国了。”

“恭喜！梦想成真！”明明是真心的祝福，可是在此情此景下皮特的心情着实不佳，说出来有些干巴巴的。

“你跟我一起吗？”

“当然。”皮特努力让语气变得欢快，“也是时候打击一下英国的犯罪率了。”

“噗嗤，”电话对面的女生笑起来，“今晚一起吃饭吧？唐人街那家店，我等你噢。”

“好。”挂了电话，皮特回头看了最后一眼那扇紧闭的窗户。窗帘似乎被拉开了一点，又似乎没有，大约是错觉。皮特转过头，踢掉脚边的一颗石子，心里钝钝地想着，“再见，哈利。这次是真的再见。”

一滴雨。

两滴。三滴。

接下来，是越来越多的水滴，啪嗒啪嗒拍在皮特的头顶。视线所及之处，密集的雨水如注地下坠，像天空给地面织了一面流质的网，空气潮湿极了。

地上积了一滩水，格温从面试大楼出来，手上举着书包匆匆忙忙地跑过，也没仔细看，积水溅起来沾到她的小腿上，几个小泥点，有无聊的男生驻在路边笑。

她没在意，继续往前跑着。

雨还在下，越下越大的趋势，整个世界像被泡进一湖池水中，透明的、缺氧的、明晃晃的人间。她金色的头发被淋湿了，蜷缩在额头一角。

“就是那一天”——如果人能够腾空凌驾于于时间之上的话。

对于多数人来讲只是一个毫无征兆的雨天，气象记录中降水量高企的一个圆柱体。然而对皮特来说，是在回忆里被包裹起来，埋在储物柜最角落的饼干盒里的，落满扑扑灰尘的，“那一天”。

浑然不知的皮特浑身湿漉漉地拐进了一家花店。

【十】

哪怕是本市最出色的记者，也说不明白，蜘蛛侠与电光人的那次大战，到底发生了什么。全市忽然停电，陷入一片漆黑，等光明重返时，蜘蛛侠已经不知去向，仅有的伤亡是一名女学生从钟楼跌落，死于颅骨出血。

皮特帕克，以拍摄蜘蛛侠照片为职业生涯高光时期的普通记者，又或者是，唯一亲历本次大战的生还者，如果要他写回忆录的话——尽管二十二岁这个年纪写回忆录未免太早了些——他恐怕也无法胜任。直到五年后，也就是蜘蛛侠真正消失在公众视线的那一年，他才知道了事情的全部真相。

现在讲起蜘蛛侠的事迹，热衷煽情的新闻主播总会说，“好像还是一眨眼的工夫呢——可是蜘蛛侠已经离开我们有十年啦。”

这时候，坐在沙发里喝着茶看报纸的皮特帕克就会想起那个金发少年，想起他说的“时间可不是线性的，至少对我来讲”。

——好像只是一眨眼的工夫，可是已经过了多少多少年。

这样夸张的专属于人类感知的修辞手法，在哈利的人生里却是真实的写照。

在那场大战的末尾，皮特眼看着缠绕格温的蛛丝一点一点地被钟楼的铁质齿轮卡断，格温快速下坠，猛地，被谁接住了。

是哈利。他悬在半空，踩着什么装置，皮特看不清楚。

他简直不敢相信那是哈利。浑身的皮肤被绿色的脓水所包裹着，脸好似经历了一场漫长的烧灼，凹凸不平，溃烂不堪。他活下来了，然而是以这样的代价。

皮特心里震动。

然而他的眼睛，那双眼睛，一对绿色的宝石，中间的瞳孔是深不见底的黑。他说，“我接住格温了，你去吧。”他一笑，一双眼睛就从坚硬晶莹的绿宝石变成一池汩汩流动的绿色湖水，瞳孔附近有亮亮的光圈，像是阳光折射在湖底的效果。

皮特那一刻想到一句话，美人老了，可是眼睛没有老。他怔怔地，向他点头致敬，然后用力射出一根蛛丝，飞起来扼住电光人的咽喉。

大约就是世界眨了一眨眼的工夫。

皮特丝毫没有感知到。像西伯利亚的蝴蝶轻轻扇动了羽翼。一阵微风吹动了轻薄的窗纱。一片树叶咔嚓一声折断了叶柄荡荡悠悠地飘落下来。一粒沙子被涨潮的海水漫过。山顶的第一颗雪开启融化。

一秒的时间。

当皮特再回过头去看的时候，格温已经躺在了地上，而哈利不见影踪。

“不——”

“不————”

皮特狂奔到底，泪如雨下。

“哈利，你这个混蛋——”

“哈利——”

皮特在未来的五年中，再也没有见过哈利。尽管他知道，哈利多半是在那一刻发生了时空跳转。然而还有一种可怕的可能性，隐隐地敲击着他的内心，他不敢去多想。

——“还有一件事。你不要杀格温。”

——“当然不会，”他笑起来，“我为什么要杀她？”

——“当时的你说……大概是你恨我吧。”皮特解释不清这种感觉。

——“不，我不恨你，”哈利凝视着他，“我怎么会恨你？我……”他停住了。

这是他们最后的对话。

你是骗我的吗？

我逆转了你的仇恨吗？

为什么最后的结局还是这样。

皮特真的想不明白。

直到五年后。

皮特放下笔起身，从客厅里倒了一杯水。他想，这样的回忆录，写了也没有人会相信吧。他把稿纸揉成了一团，扔进了垃圾桶。

“五年后怎么了？”

再次回到卧室时，他看到妻子拿着那团被揉烂的稿纸。

他叹了口气，“五年后，我重新见到了哈利。”

“哈利？”

“没错。那个时候我知道我错怪他了。”

“为什么？”

“他出现的场合是在我与犀牛人打得难舍难分的时候。我们在伦敦的大本钟顶搏斗。没错，格温死了以后我还是去了英国。他出现的时候，还是我上一次见到他的时候。”

“……怎么会？”妻子困惑道。

“我是指——他在那一刻消失了，下一秒，他被传送到了我的五年后。他的双手还维持着环抱格温的位置，一脸的诧异。”

“啊……”妻子张大了嘴，等着皮特讲下去。

然而皮特陷入了长时间的沉默。

“……最后，怎么样了呢？”

“……”

“哈利他，怎么了？”

皮特开始用力地搓揉眼睛，好像隐形眼镜又卡在了眼眶。

“他死了吗？”

没有回答。

“……为了救你吗？”

依旧没有回答。是沉闷的一记默认。

好像过了一个世纪的漫长，皮特终于开口了。

“……我责怪了他整整五年。”

“……那五年……”他掩住了面孔。

“他早就死了，早就死了……就死在那一天。而我还恬不知耻地活着……活到了足够老，老到让我知道了真相。”

妻子抱住了他的头，“你是真的过了五年，那五年对你来说是真实的。不要自责。”

“可是对他来说，只是转瞬的事情。”

“皮特。”

所以……他还是逆转了未来，只不过以一种令人意想不到的方式。他在大卖场看到的那个背影，在电梯关上的那一刻，轻微回头的侧脸，是他吗，还是他的父亲，皮特再也无法知道。他亲手将哈利的人生停在夕阳的大本钟前。他死在他怀里。

【十一】

三十九岁的时候，皮特与家人一起搬家到洛杉矶。皮特找到一份新工作，而那里温热的气候也更适合他患有慢性支气管疾病的小儿子。

搬家并不是一件简单的事情，皮特几乎还保留着整整一箱学生时代迷恋漫画时候的书，超级英雄题材的，现在看起来幼稚的很。

“要扔了吗？我们的行李太多了。”妻子擦了一把汗，双手插在腰上休息。

“扔了吧。”皮特挥挥手。

“超级英雄什么的，毕竟你也当过了嘛。”妻子打笑道。

“嘘——”皮特竖起食指。过了一会儿又想到了什么，“等下，里面可能还有几本有用的书，我再找找。”

从落满灰尘的书堆里总算找出了《时间回旋》，皮特吹了口气，翻了翻。

里面夹了一张纸。他想起来当时哈利从沙发上撑起来，对他晃了晃这本书的样子。“我还没看完，看到杰森的病情恶化了，而泰勒束手无策的部分。”他当时这样说的。皮特翻了翻那一页，没有看到哈利所说的情节，似乎他在之后又看了几页，现在的这一页写着“从你的左手食指开始，经过你的心脏，到右手食指，这一段代表地球的历史。那么，你知不知道人类的历史在哪里？人类的历史就在你右手食指的指甲上，甚至还不是整片指甲，只是指甲尾端白色的那一小截。那一小截代表自从人类第一次发现火，发明文字，伽利略，牛顿，登陆月球，到911事件，到上个礼拜，到今天早上。跟整个演化的过程比起来，我们就像刚出生的而婴儿。跟整个地质结构比起来，我们几乎不存在。”

皮特莫名觉得伤感，于是他合上书，将纸抽出来。然后他定住了，好长一段时间，他觉得有点站立不稳。然后他跑进已经被搬家公司清理一空的老房子里。

光线很昏暗，他坐在废弃的旧沙发里，捏着那张纸。整个房间空空荡荡的，只有他一个人和回忆做最后的斗争。

那是哈利在二十二岁时写给他的信。皮特初遇他，为了赶早课而放熟睡的他一个人留在公寓。那一次。

“皮特，”开头是这样写的，“我现在在你的公寓里给你写信。刚刚格温来这边还笔记了。所以你还是认识了格温是吗？唉，所以我们两个人还是像磁铁一样，无可避免地被你吸住，朝你的人生狂奔啊。好像再试一遍也没用。再试一遍也没用。来来回回的，我自己都有些厌烦了。”

皮特感觉到自己哭了。

“我有点后悔昨晚对你说的那些话了，为什么要把未来的重担压给你呢，让你预知了这一切，惶惶然的等待。我想起《星际迷航》里的平行宇宙中，老斯波克不愿意将自己的人生轨迹透露给小斯波克，因为害怕扰乱了他的人生。我觉得我也该像他那样。哦，对了，我想起来了，这时候你还没有看过《星际迷航》最新一集吧，不好意思，我又剧透了。想起以前那段日子，我想剧透给你世界杯的冠军，被你捂嘴捂到差点闷死。你什么时候才能成熟点呢？别笑我的语气像个小老头，我觉得自己真的已经活得够久了，我看过的世界都让我觉得有点腻烦了。可是我依旧挺怕死的。显得有点表里不一，不是吗？我也不知道自己怎么了。”

“话说回来，告诉你一个小秘密。我总觉得我认识你很久了，你的眉眼在我记忆里很熟悉。昨晚我一夜没睡，就悄悄地到你房间里，蹲在床边看你。后来终于让我想起来了。大约是在我第一次发生时间跳转的时候吧，我在医院遇到过你。你那时候起码有三十岁了吧。你安慰了我，让我没有那么害怕。老实讲我也不是很确定我记得对不对，也可能不是你，你到时候帮我验证下。不过，你对我来说一直都是莫名的温暖而持久的存在，所以我第一次见到你的时候，我是指二十岁的时候，我可能会说‘我是不是哪里见过你’之类的话，你不要笑我，这可不是什么烂俗的搭讪的话，我是发自内心的。”

“你知道吗，我记下了每一次我时间旅行时候恰好碰到你的时间和地点。我本来想依次写下来给你的，这样你就不会错过和我的碰面了。可是，我又觉得，这样我未免太自私了。你有你自己的人生，不应该为等待我而活。所以我就不写了吧。”

“……好吧。我承认我还是有点自私的。我告诉你，在你七十岁的时候，我会在纽约中央公园碰到你，那时候我大概十五岁吧，交了第一个女朋友。那么，就只告诉你这一次，万一你老了，儿女都不在身边了，嫌生活太无聊怎么办。就这一次。就一次。”

“好了，就这样吧。爱你的哈利。”

【十二】

七十岁生日前一天，皮特拖着行李箱去机场。碰到了隔壁的邻居。

“哟，帕克先生，出远门吗？”

“嘿、嘿，是啊。”有点僵硬着挥舞了下手。

“旅行？”

“嘿、嘿，”皮特点点头，“去见个老朋友。”

“老伴都不陪你去哪？”

“她要在医院照顾我女儿，她刚刚生了个儿子呢。”

“恭喜恭喜，你当外公啦。”

“是呀……”他提着行李箱继续走。

周末的纽约中央公园，熙熙攘攘。皮特选定了一个长椅坐下，并不寻找什么。他相信命运。

他没有等多久，一个熟悉的金发少年搂着一个漂亮的女生走了过来。他紧张地握紧了长椅的边缘，心跳如雷。

“嗨。”他轻轻地讲。

“嗯？”反而是那个女生转过头来，碰碰哈利的手肘，“那个老爷爷在叫你吗？”

哈利转过头来，是皮特熟悉的脸，只不过更加稚嫩了些，五官似乎还没长开，下颚的棱角还没那么鲜明，头发更加稠密。然而是他，是他。

“你叫我吗？”他困惑地回头，“老爷爷。”

“是的。”他忽然觉得自己穿得太寒酸了，应该把自己最贵的那套皮衣穿上的，可是他妻子认为天气已经太热了，不适合穿那套了。他觉得拘谨极了，双手扭着放在腿上。

“那个老爷爷在哭诶。”女伴奇怪道，看着老人羞愧地抹去皱纹里的泪水。

“我认识你吗？”

皮特点点头。“你是哈利奥斯本。”

“他认识我诶！”少年惊异地侧过头对女伴说。女伴笑着回他，“谁不认识你啊，奥斯本大少爷。”

“不是……”哈利似乎有点明白过来，走过去蹲下，靠近皮特。皮特下意识地往后缩。他觉得自己有老年人特有的那股味道，发霉的，陈旧的，他的孙子常常说他身上有股储物柜的气息。他害怕被哈利闻到。

“我们是朋友，是不是？”哈利用了未来时，皮特知道他明白过来。

“是。”

“非常非常好的朋友吗？”

“是。”

“哇喔。”哈利有点感兴趣起来，“我未来帅吗？”

“非常。”皮特笑起来。

哈利往外面望了望，“我得走了。”

“再见。”皮特克制住喉咙深处的呜咽。

哈利边走边回望，“你有什么对我说的吗？”

“没有——”皮特回道，“什么也没有。享受人生就好了。”

“奇怪的老爷爷。”哈利的女伴咕哝着。

哈利似乎想到了什么，“对了，你叫什么名字呀？”

“……”皮特微笑着摇摇头。

“那我以后怎么找到你，成为你的朋友啊？”哈利困惑地回喊，“你知道的——我，我……”他比了个手势，“岁月漫漫长河……”

没关系。

皮特按住拐杖颤颤悠悠地站起来，向他挥挥手告别。

因为我爱你，永永远远，时间没什么了不起。

-Fin-


End file.
